This is the Life!
by qsnjtgs
Summary: Back up! Watch the Sonic and Co. struggling to raise their children, ranging from young wild adults, raging mad teenagers, and obnoxious children. Oh the fun that will come out of it, and what happens when they all go on vacation together? Muhahaha! Read!


Hear me out on this. I know there are some future stories where Sonic and Co. have kids, and they are mostly boring, but trust me on this. I try to make it funny and interesting. Just take a look.

It's not like most future story where the kids are like hello mother and father, how are you?

Trust you'll like this story. :)

* * *

><p>Shadow-...Well, you know who he is. This chapter is just gonna be how he's gonna deal with his obnoxious children.<p>

Angelique- Wifey and baby mama. :D

Miliana (22) (She is a step kid. Shadow is not her biological father.) Oldest one in the house. Going to college for forensics, and interns at Shadow's work.

Darnelle (18) Adopted. Is a senior in high school and is the only kid (besides Arcangel and Mishae) that Shadow can stand.

Antonella (19) (Twins with Lovita)

Lovita (19) (Twins with Antonella) Both are out of high school and aspiring to be fashion designers and models. (Shadow: *slaps forhead* I don't think this is going to turn out good.)

Neyawn (16) Oldest (real) son. He does everything wrong and nothing right and can never stop talking. Watch as he gets himself in bad situations and somehow gets out. Extremely lazy and energetic at the same time. Shadow calls him a stupid genius. He gets straight A's in school, while other times, he forgets his name.

Sandria (16) (Twins with Neyawn). Energetic and happy most of the time. Sometimes helps her brother out if he has a problem or is in a problem. Has an extremely bad temper problem when it comes to getting her pissed off. Which is rarely.

Arcangel (14) Middle son. Is the quiet and very nice one. Respects the ladies and has manners. When he's around Neyawn, his brother manages to tone down the stupidity. He spends most of his time studying and drawing. You will always see him with at least one ear bud in listening to music.

Araceli (13) The odd ball in the family physically. Everyone thinks she is the oldest girl because she's taller than the rest of her sisters, and the only one with straight quills. She is Antonella's and Lovita's guinea pig with their projects.

T-Boy (Tremaine) (8) Youngest son. Loud, and annoying kid, who has snappy comebacks. If he wants something he'll get it, doesn't respect rules and is constantly writing or carving his name around the house or places. He loves to take advantage of his twin brother Mishae.

Mishae (8) (Twins with T-Boy) At least can tell what's wrong and right.

Sonic's Kids (That were mentioned in this chapter)

Jay (Jayson) (16) Is Neyawn's second in command. Goes along with everything his best friend does. Disagrees with everything Neyawn thinks of, but yet does it.

Tay-Tay (Shantay) (7) Gets a temper easily. Absolutely hates T-Boy, because he does everything to provoke her to get angry and cry. Very competitive, when it comes to races, games, or anything that involves beating another person. Is a bad sport.

* * *

><p>"Before you head out for soccer, you guys want to get a drink?" Shadow asked, slipping on his signature shoes. The two black and red hedgehogs that were sitting on the kitchen floor, putting on cleats, looked up with their ruby eyes.<p>

"Yeah!" The eight year olds, T-Boy and Mishae, ran into the garage and opened the titanium refrigerator. T-Boy shoved his twin out of the way and jumped to get a drink from the middle shelf. He took out a small, orange, plastic bottle.

"Look!" T-Boy held the round drink in the air like a trophy. Mishae sat up and looked at him with angry eyes. T-Boy, oblivious to his brother's glare, continued talking.

"It says orange-ific!" T-Boy read the label on the side. He popped the top and took a sip. He paused. "Blah!" T-Boy turned and spit the juice on the ground.

"Really?" Shadow asked, watching from the door.

"That was nasty!" T-Boy held his tongue out as though it would help get rid of the taste.

"C'mon, you guys are gonna be late. Again." T-Boy ran back inside the kitchen and slammed the door that led into the garage. Mishae sighed and took out two powerades from the bottom shelf of the fridge and closed the door with his hip.

* * *

><p>"Mom! MOM!" Someone yelled. Angelique sighed.<p>

"What, Neyawn!"

"Did you buy my compression shorts like I asked you?" 16 year old Neyawn bellowed. "I neeeeeeeeed them!" He sang.

"Yes, I diiiiiiiid!" Angelique sang back. She pulled out a pair of yoga pants from her work out clothes drawers that were in her walk-in closet and pulled them on. "They're in your bathroom!"

"I don't-." There was a pause. "Wait! I found them!" Neyawn shouted back. Footsteps pounded from downstairs and were heading up the stairs. Angelique pulled her violet and silver curls into a messy bun and watched the high-glossed wooden bedroom door. It suddenly flew open, due to Neyawn kicking it open with his foot. He was in his track uniform, a navy and white jersey with navy shorts, and a pair of bright orange, burn your pupils orange cleats. He looked at his mom, his gold eyes bright and wide.

"Hell yeah, Mom! You got me my favorite kind!" Neyawn did the Harlem shake and ran out.

"Oh my god." Angelique muttered to herself and smirked.

"Mom, did you get me a pair too?" Neyawn's twin sister, 16 year old Sandria cried. She ran into her mother and father's room, her gold curls bouncing.

"Yeah, they're in Neyawn's bathroom." Angelique slipped on a t-shirt over her tank top, then put on a black North Face sweater. Neyawn ran into the room again and whipped the white shorts at his sister and ran out. Dismissing her brother's behavior, she took off her blue track shorts and slipped on the white shorts and then her regular shorts. Angelique slipped on some pumas and hustled Sandria out of her room. They both ran down the 2 flights of stairs, and into the front foyer where Neyawn was waiting, his fists on his hips, like he was a dictator ready to give orders.

"I'm gonna get some drinks and my keys and we'll be ready to go." Angelique ran into the kitchen and into the garage. Sandria imitated Neyawn's pose. She stared at him. He stared at her back.

"We are totally gonna rock the 4 by 1 today." Sandria muttered, squinting at her brother.

"Hell yeah." Neyawn nodded his head slowly, pulling out a pair of Ray Bans out of nowhere and slipping them on.

* * *

><p>Angelique grabbed four Gatorades, knowing her son would drink about more than two. She shoved them into her satchel and slung it over her shoulder. She turned to run back out to her children when she crashed right into Shadow.<p>

"Oh my god." Angelique laughed holding her hand to her chest. Shadow chuckled, looking down then up to his wife. "Okay, so you're taking T-Boy and Mishae to their soccer game."

"And you're taking Neyawn and Sandria to their track meet." Shadow said.

"And then after I drop off Neyawn and Sandria, I will pick up Arcangel from his baseball practice."

"I'll call up Darnelle and make sure he goes straight to T-Boy's and Mishae's game so I can go out and buy some...burgers or something." Shadow said quickly. Angelique nodded.

"Then after their game, bring back T-Boy, Mishae, and Darnelle to the track meet and we'll meet there. Oh! And I'll call Miliana to have the rest of the girls come to the track meet." Angelique and Shadow both nodded and stared at each other, a smile creeping slowly on their faces as they both continued to stare. They exchanged a couple of kisses and then fist bumped.

"We got this." Shadow said, making them both laugh. Shadow gave her behind a loving tap before he headed out.

* * *

><p>Shadow was the last to get in his Escalade. The car was on and both his youngest sons were in the back, buckled in and singing along to a song with some crude lyrics. He jumped into the front seat and was ready to drive out of the circular driveway when his oldest boy came cruising in. Darnelle rolled down the window of his silver Lexus. The car he got when he turned 16. The black and blue hedgehog leaned out. He was wearing his own soccer uniform.<p>

"Dad, where are you going?" Darnelle asked.

"Hey, what's up Mr.L!" Darnelle's friends greeted. One from the passenger seat, and three from the back. Shadow gave a slight nod to greet them back, and smirked.

"T and Mishae have a game today." Shadow looked in the rear view mirror. T-Boy had unbuckled his seat belt and opened the window in the back. He was trying to squirt orange juice into the open window of Darnelle's car at one of his friends in the backseat.

"Hey!" The guys yelled. T-Boy laughed his little obnoxious laugh. Mishae saw his father watching, and smacked T-Boy's back.

"Put your seat belt back on, fool!"

"Well I just got back from my practice, I'll come too."

"Daddy, roll up the window! The cold air is going out!" The twins shouted.

"Support for our little soccer stars!" The guy from the passenger seat hollered. All the guys, T-Boy and Mishae began hollering and wooing.

"Fine with me." Shadow flashed a quick smile for Darnelle and rolled up the window. Shadow drove out the driveway with Darnelle right behind.

* * *

><p>The Phantom parked into the parking lot of the high school that both Neyawn and Sandria went too. Angelique got out the front seat and Neyawn and Sandria came out from behind. Sonic's oldest son, who was also 14, came out the backseat, sporting a track suit. His light purple fur shined from the sun's glare.<p>

"Thanks, Angie." Jayson thanked. His jade eyes sparkled when he smiled.

"No problem, Hun." Angelique grabbed her purse from the passenger seat, locked the doors and slammed them shut.

"Let's go, you imp!" Neyawn kicked off his cleats, that he spent almost a half an hour putting on, and ran across the parking lot to the track in his white under armor socks. Jayson did the same.

* * *

><p>Shadow slowed down the black Escalade on the road that laced the soccer field. Before he could park, the door to the car swung open to reveal T-Boy. He jumped out.<p>

"T-Boy!" But his son didn't hear him, he was booking ass towards his team and coach at the field.

"Hey everyone!" T-Boy waved as he ran towards the cluster of kids that was surrounding his coach.

"Oof!" 7 year-old Shantay tackled T-Boy to the ground. She straddled him and then punched his stomach.

"That's what you get for eating my hot dog last Saturday!" T-Boy laughed. Shantay punched him again.

"And that's for using the last of the mustard! You know I like mustard!"

"Tay, off." Sonic ordered. He pulled his daughter off of the other kid. She brushed the grass clippings off her blue and white uniform, and tried to rub the grass stains on her light blue fur.

"Okay, kids, I want you to do the best that you can, and remember it doesn't matter if you win or not, just try you're hardest."

"T-BOY." Shantay looked over, glaring at the black and red hedgehog. T-Boy glared back.

"You're a meanie."

* * *

><p>"Okay, gather around." The track coach yelled. Teenagers in blue and white jerseys, and shorts came running from all directions.<p>

"You know the drill. Do our warm-up laps, some stretching and-"

"Look, the other team is here!" A female cat pointed in the parking lot, where two yellow school buses were trying to park.

"Never mind. Give me 4 laps of Indian Sprints, and stretch well before your event." The coach clapped his hands together.

"What?" Neyawn exclaimed. "4 laps is like a mile!"

"It is a mile, Neyawn." Someone from the back shouted.

"You're a distance runner, Neyawn, why are you complaining?" Neyawn turned to glare at the people behind him.

"Just start running." The coach watched the kids from the other track team come out of the bus. Neyawn rolled his eyes and left.

"We're gonna time you too." The coach added.

"But Neyawn already started!" Someone pointed out. Everyone looked around to find Neyawn. He was already halfway around the track, Jayson close behind. Jayson would run in front of Neyawn, and then vise versa.

"Don't stand around then! Go!"

Everyone started sprinting.

* * *

><p>"Where's your brother?" Angelique asked Araceli, and Sandria. The tall ebony hedgehog looked at her sister, who was sitting at the round kitchen table on the far side with Arcangel, Mishae, and Darnelle. She looked back at her mom, and shrugged while pinching her eyelashes to make sure her mascara didn't clump. Angelique rolled her eyes and took a mug out one of the cabinets in the kitchen. She closed it, then stared at the glass doors.<p>

"Really, T-Boy?" Angelique turned and glared at the tyrant sitting at the rectangular kitchen counter top. She was referring to the spit smeared letters on the glass cabinets. They spelled out T-Boy and a smiley face.

"It wasn't me!" T-Boy said immediately, pouting.

"I says your name."

"Wait...what does?"

"This." Angelique pointed to his name.

"Oh." T-Boy played with the buttons of his white button up. "Wait, that was me." He wiped his hands on his khakis. "Sorry mama."

"Just eat." Angelique shook her head.

"By the way, you look very pretty mama." T-Boy smiled wide, his gold tooth showing.

"You say that me everyday, baby."

"I know." T-Boy smiled even wider.

"Don't smile so hard, you look weird, you elephant." Neyawn declared, marching into the spacious kitchen. Behind him trailed his older sisters, Antonella and Lovita. Lovita went straight to the table, and got to eating while Antonella stood in the middle of the kitchen and struck a pose. She wore a short black pencil skirt, and a tight white button up tucked into her skirt. A pair of peach pumps with ankle straps completed the look. "What do you think of my new pencil skirt?" She turned and looked over her shoulder, shaking out her mass of curly black and silver highlighted quills. Shadow walked into the kitchen and slowed down his pace, throwing a dirty look at her. She stood up straight and rolled her eyes, ignoring her father's look.

"I wish my hair was a couple inches longer though." She sighed, taking a muffin out of the open container Shadow held.

"And I wish your skirt was a couple inches longer too, but we can't have everything we want huh?" He set down the container at the table.

"Okay, you're just jealous." Antonella shook out her quills again. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"I am NOT an elephant." T-Boy suddenly shouted, putting emphasis on the not.

"You eat butt."

"NO, I DON'T." T-Boy whipped his arm back, ready to fire his muffin at his older brother.

"Yo, think before you throw that. Cause if you do, I will throw you out the window. And not this window, the window on the THIRD floor." Shadow said, fixing his tie.

"You wouldn't." T-Boy challenged, biting a chunk out of the fluffy bread.

"You don't think so? Try me, boy." Shadow slapped the counter in front of his son, making him seem powerful.

Everyone was silent.

"Maybe later."

Neyawn, and Antonella laughed.

"You all are gonna be late." Angelique looked at the clock that hung on the tan marble walls.

"Mama, that's how we are." Neyawn kicked his feet up on the counter, to help him put on his white Nike's. "If we were actually on TIME." He put his feet back down, when he realized that it didn't help him at all. "It would be unnatural to us."

He looked up at his mom. "They'd be like, oh my god, the Lifeforms on time? The world is gonna end!

"I'm gonna have to agree with you on that." Angelique said, laughing.

* * *

><p>Well, that wraps it up. X) I'm really sorry if it feels rushed. Oh well. I'll work on the next chapter to be funnier and better. :)<p>

Please review and please please please tell me a plot or something because I have no idea where this is going. X)

I just know the next few chapters will be -

Sonic and Amy.

Knuckles and Rouge.

Tails and Cream.

And then I'll start the real story. (If I get a damn idea.) :D


End file.
